Summer in Seoul
by StrawberrySakuraChan
Summary: I left to Korea to study but I didn't expect to come across this. A story of a crazy tourist and her awkward encounters with a boy by the name of Mir


" _Thank you for flying Korean Air, Enjoy your trip!"_

I patiently waited for everyone to leave the airplane before I attempted to squeeze myself through the tourist filled rows. I looked out the window and began to think how the hell I actually got here. I always dreamed of coming to South Korea since beginning of high school, but I never thought I would actually get here. I applied to a summer program here in Seoul just for kicks. Surprisingly, I actually got in.

"Miss, you need to start making your way out of the plane now."

I snapped out of my daze and nodded to the flight attendant. I grabbed my backpack and quickly made my way down the row. Being in a new department store always scared me, but now I'm in a new country. I could feel tears being to weld up in my eyes. I didn't know anyone but luckily I did know a bit of Korean.

I finally found my way to the luggage pick up, I thought ahead of this situation and decided to go with a bright pink medium sized bag. Usually when I was waiting like I was right now, I'd be texting my best friend to keep me entertained. But I didn't have a phone connection here, but there was Wi-Fi. I went on my social network account and looked for anyone to talk to.

"Dammit, I forgot about the 13 hour difference" I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I saw my bag hit the conveyer belt and I bolted towards it. I think everyone knew that I had no muscle from the five-minute struggle I had with my bag in order to get it off the moving belt. I heard little children giggle at me and pointed at my embarrassing situation. I felt my bag slip from my hands and saw it land on the floor next to my feet. I sighed and realized there was someone in front of me with my bag in their hands. I looked up and met with the eyes with this stranger who generously helped me.

"Wow" I whispered under my breath. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow in confusion. I looked away from this boy as I felt my cheeks turning red. "Th-Thank you.. Oh! Uhh… Kamsahamnida!" I nervously forgot to use the little Korean I knew.

"No problem" He smirked as he walked away with his tiny luggage. I looked back up as I heard him reply in English. I was mesmerized as I watched him walk towards the exit of the luggage pick up area. I snapped out of my trance as a small child bumped into my legs and screamed 'Mianhae!' as he ran away. I grabbed my bag and quickly made my way to the exit in hopes he was still there. I looked into my backpack for my map, not bothering to look where I was going.

"Watch it! You're going to end up under a bus if you don't look where you're going!" I heard a voice say as I felt a hand gently grab my arm. It was him again. He pushed his dirty blond hair back as he sighed at my carelessness. I looked into his big, brown eyes and could see concern. "Aish careless tourist…" He let go of my arm and scratched his head in annoyance. "Where are you going? I'll help you get a cab" He mumbled. I was still examining this boy detail by detail. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black v-neck underneath. His jeans were slimming, not skin tight as everyone seemed to like these days. And lastly, dirty converse. I was in love. As soon as I stepped out of the plane, it seemed like I walked into a fashion show. Girls in skirts and heels with boyfriends with dress shoes and suits. Finally, someone as underdressed as I was. "Hello?" I was awakened from my daydream with snapping fingers in front of my eyes.

"Oh! Uhh S-Seoul!" I stuttered. He probably thought I was a stupid, weird tourist.

"Okay… where in Seoul?" He said. He grabbed my bag and made his way to the edge of the sidewalk to call a cab. I foolishly followed after him like a puppy.

"Seoul University!" I said a little too loudly. I wish I didn't look for him. I am so embarrassed. Oh dear god.

"Oh that's cool. Okay, one second." He smiled and leaned against the window of a taxicab and began to explain in Korean where I needed to go. From what I understood, he called me a stupid tourist. I pouted and made my way to the car. "He'll take you to where you need to go." He opened the car door and put my bag inside.

"Thank you.. uhm" I said to him, hopefully getting him to say his name. I smiled as I saw him ruffle his hair and grin.

"You can call me Mir. See you around…?" He said as he waited for me to say my name. "Crazy tourist." He smirked and walked away from the cab. He looked back and waved at me one last time. I raised my hand slightly as I watched him walk away.

"_bbahlli!" _The cab driver yelled which clearly meant to hurry up. I got into the cab and looked out the window trying to capture another glance at this amazingly attractive boy. I saw him grab car keys from a valet and made his way to a white BMW that was parked outside the airport. I blinked repeatedly to check if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Nope, he casually got into the drivers seat and drove away. I leaned back in my seat and thought he was probably another rich kid I was bound to meet in school. Then I realized I really hoped I saw him at school. My giddiness about this boy began to show through my huge grin.

"_Namja Chingoo?" _The taxi driver asked with a smile. I put both the words that I recognized in my head and repeated it to myself

"Boy… friend…oh! Aniyo!" I shook my head and made an X with my arms trying to show that this boy was not a boyfriend at all. The taxi driver smirked and pointed ahead to the school entrance ahead of us. I looked in amazement at this huge building in front of us. I paid the cab driver and struggled my way out with my luggage. I bowed and thanked him as he nodded his head and began to drive away. I began walking towards the building when I noticed a Korean girl holding a sign with my name on it. I thought it might have been a tour guide of the school or something so I approached her and bowed.

"Ah! It is you! I am so happy you are here! I am Aimee! I will be your helping hand while you are here for the summer!" The small Korean girl exploded with excitement as she took my bag from me and began to walk towards the building. I followed behind her as she began to tell me about the school. Aimee had long violet hair with straight bangs across her forehead. Her eyes were small but I could see she put on a lot of make up to give the illusion that her eyes were much bigger than it was. She wore a polka dot dress with a cardigan on top to cover her bare shoulders. From what I heard, Korean girls hardly show skin unless it's their legs while wearing skirts or shorts. She continued to ramble on about the school until she made an abrupt stop. "You are excited, yes?" She said in awkward English. I nodded and smiled at her, as her grin grew wider with anticipation for my excitement. She took my hand and led me around the school. We ended up in the cafeteria when I noticed I desperately needed to go to the washroom. I totally forgot I went before I got on the plane and didn't bother going while on the flight because of the fear my backpack would get taken by stupid kids. She pointed me in the direction of the washroom and said she'd wait for me right in front of the cafeteria. I quickly ran for it and looked back at Aimee who was already on her phone waiting for me to get back. I didn't look forward in time and felt my shoulders being grabbed by someone else in order to stop me from running into him or her.

"Crazy tourist. So careless." I heard him say. I looked up and could feel my cheeks swell. It was him again.


End file.
